Wings of Wonder
by shadow11366
Summary: After black doom was defeated Jet and Shadow decided to expand their friendship by going to a club after that they went against all odds and now Jet is pregnant with Shadow's child
1. The Aftermath

Chapter one

As the city roared with cheers after Shadow had defeated Black Doom and made his return from the ARK, he was expecting G.U.N to be pointing their weapons at him. Though that wasn't their reaction, the welcoming was much calmer, the air wasn't as tense. The only thing that grew tense was him.

"Shadow!" Jet called when he realized that his ebony twin had returned back from his mysterious little trip. Behind him stood Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, and the Chaotix.

"Jet?" Shadow questioned in a mumble. His body shook from weariness as the super form had drained almost all of his energy to the point that standing was near impossible. But since he wasn't sure what G.U.N was planning at that moment, he knew it was best to not show any signs of his current condition.

When the president and the commander both took a step towards the hedgehog, Shadow simply took a step back, and and Jet watched them for any intimidating movements. To his surprise, there was nothing from anyone. Shadow was the only one who appeared nervous.

"Project: Shadow, I mean, Shadow," the commander began, "we all would like to thank you for stopping Black Doom and for putting an end to the conspiracy that he had planned for us on Earth. I'm afraid there's no better way for us to thank you properly, but by asking you to become an agent for G.U.N. we could use someone of your abilities."

Shadow flinched in shock. Never did he expect something such as this.

"So, what do you say?" the commander continued to press for an answer.

Jet placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder, "do it," he ordered gently, "Shadow, this might be the getaway you were searching for!"

A part of him knew Jet was right, yet another part told him that working for G.U.N would only cause more of a friction between him and his past that he had now managed to release from the grasp.

The commander took a chance to approach the hedgehog again. This time Shadow didn't back away, and Jet removed his hand from his shoulder, "do you accept the our offer?" the commander pressed again.

Standing became to much and, before he could answer, he collapsed to the ground. Though he remained conscious…for now.

Jet kneeled down to the hedgehog's aid, and gently assisted him up to his feet.

"I…I do accept," Shadow managed to answer.

The commander grinned in response, "then welcome to the team. If your body's feeling up to it, then, stop by the base, and we'll give you everything you need."

As he walked away, Shadow nodded weakly.

A smile inched Jet's muzzle as he adjusted the weight of Shadow's body carefully, "you did good," Jet spoke to Shadow, "I'm glad that you decided to reconsider and give humanity one last chance."

"I decided to give lots of things another chance," Shadow struggled to say while sending Sonic a hopeful stare.

"Then I suppose, you're willing to take our rivalry and change that into an act of friendship then?"

The ebony hedgehog gave off a weak 'heh' before breaking the glance, "I suppose I could,…though I will forever be better then you."

The hawk laughed, "I refuse to argue with this statement. Lets wait until you are able to stand on your own before we get TO cocky, okay? And remember this: I could easily drop you and walk away, and there's nothing you could do about it."

"Consider the argument dropped," Shadow explained with a gentle, weak, chuckle.

Jet smiled warmly, "listen, you're exhausted. You can hardly stand, talk, let alone walk to wherever it is you live. So I'll take you to my place. You can rest there."

Shadow's ears perked at the words. Just a few minutes ago they called a truce and, already, Jet was taking Shadow over to his place? Rouge and Omega became Shadow's closets friends ever since he had been released from that cursed capsule. Though he never took the word 'friendship' lightly, his friends always stood before him. Therefore, he couldn't let his emotions ruin his train of thought when it came to the lives of his friends, allies…partners.

It would seem that Jet was the same way.

When Jet and Shadow were arch rivals, all Shadow saw was this blue, speedy, cocky pest. He had not once took Sonic's other traits into notice. Maybe he didn't care…

…or maybe he was jealous.

"I know this is probably a meaningless question, but can you move?" Jet asked.

Hesitantly, Shadow released himself from his counterpart's grasp but, almost immediately, his body became to weak to support his own weight, Shadow nearly collapsed to the ground. Fortunately, Jet was there to catch him before more serious complications arise on Shadow's already frail body.

"I kind of figured. Though it was worth a shot," he explained with a frown, "I know it's difficult, but try to remain conscious."

Shadow gave off a weak nod as his eyes narrowed. It was becoming more and more difficult to stay awake, but he knew that Jet couldn't carry him all by himself. The least he could do was try and help.

Slowly, Jet took a step and Shadow managed to walk with him. It started out rather slow, but the movements eventually picked up to an even, steady pace.

"I was thinking off giving you something that'll knock you out for a few hours, though something tells me that wont be necessary," Jet pointed while struggling to control himself from falling over from the hedgehog's weight.

It would seem that every minute that went by, Jet's body grew heavier, "Shadow, you have to stay conscious until I get you back to my place," he urged, afraid of what could happen if he just fainted. Even Jet never used his hoverboard to this point.

"I am conscious…" Shadow muttered, his eyes closed shut.

"Your eyes are closed, never a good sign."

Jet was expecting a smart remark, but received nothing, "Shadow?" Sonic questioned, but nothing. Not even a groan to alert him that he was awake.

Sighing, Jet forced all of his strength to walk the hedgehog to his place, and after a few minutes, finally arrived.

Groaning, Jet somehow managed to open the door, and quickly laid Shadow on the couch nearby.

He gave off another sigh as he stared into Shadow's unconscious, child-like face, 'what am I going to do with you?'

To be continued…

That about sums up the first chapter.

Shad: why the hell are you inviting me over to your house….so afraid…

Jet: I'm not the type of person to take advantage of someone when they're unconscious, Shadow!

Shad: ….

Aww, poor Shadow! Wanna hug?

Shad: …stay the fuck away….both of you…


	2. The Herb

Chapter two

When Shadow came to, at first he wasn't exactly sure where he was at. But when he remembered back to the event that had occurred in the city, he instantly remembered that he was at Jet's place.

Slowly, he sat up. He didn't feel quite as weak as he did yesterday, but his strength had yet to fully return.

From the living room, footsteps, and Shadow's attention was focused on the doorway. Seconds later, Jet walked in with a coffee cup in hand.

"Looks as if sleeping beauty finally awoke," Jet teased as he sat the cup on a dresser nearby, and threw open the curtains to, at least, get some sort of light in that awfully dark room, "I was starting to wonder if I had to kiss you for you to wake up."

"Shut up," Shadow mumbled while shielding his eyes from the blinding sun, "I would much rather prefer if your lips DID NOT make any contact with mine. Though your generosity is greatly accepted."

"Then consider it accepted," Jet agreed while picking up the cup, and sat on the edge of the bed, "by drinking this, we're even?"

The ebony hedgehog raises an eyebrow and didn't make any motions for the cup that the blue counterpart pushed for him to drink, "what is it?"

Jet rolled his eyes, "it's an herb. You'll get your energy back so much faster if you drink this. After your battle with Doom, your super form, your little mystery trip you went on after, you hardly survived the walk here. Halfway here, you fainted, and I was stuck carrying you the rest of the way."

"That shit smells…" Shadow complained with disgust, "I refuse to drink something that smells like THAT."

Jet's ears lowered with annoyance, "Shadow, you have to regain your energy if you wish to stop by G.U.N's base today," once again he offered the cup, "it's getting cold, and it taste far more worse when it's cold, so drink it or I'll make you."

The oldest hedgehog rolled his eyes at the demanding tone and he snatched the cup from Sonic's hand, "fine, I'll drink this shit, but it's only because I owe you," he grumbled and brought the cup to his lips.

After taking in a sip, he immediately pulled it away, and his face was filled with utter sickness.

Jet cocked an eyebrow, "keep complaining and I'll get you more…" he told him a-matter-of-fact.

Now Shadow's sick expression quickly changed into one of displeasure, "you're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" he questioned.

He shrugged, "can't really say that I am, but can't say that I'm not," Jet explained to him.

Ignoring that statement, he brought the cup to his mouth again. This time, he decided to get it done and over with by quickly taking it all in. but his throat began to burn from the heat which made it hard to speak, "there," he somehow managed to say through the pain, "it's finished."

Without a word, Jet took the cup and sat it aside. Then, they both remained in completely awkward silence.

'Damn…we're stuck for conversation,' Jet thought and gave off a mental sigh, "…how you feeling?" he started off slowly.

Shadow chuckled and the blue counterpart was puzzled.

Did he say something stupid? He couldn't of, all he asked was if Shadow's condition had improved. How was that funny?

"It would seem that we have nothing in common," Shadow clarified while standing from the bed, "so before things become to awkward, I shall be leaving."

The hawk nodded simply and couldn't agree more. They had nothing a common, 'I got to find something that we both enjoy, better yet…'

Before Shadow could head out the front door, Sonic stopped him with a call of his name, and he paused with a hand on the knob, "yeah?" he asked.

"Do you like to drink?"

"As in alcohol?" he answered with a nod and Shadow backed away from the door partially, "I don't know."

He chuckled, "good, somewhat. Cause I don't know either. Looks as if we do have something in common."

Silent, Shadow looked at Jet with a dull expression. Never drinking wasn't much of an exciting thing to have in relation. It wasn't as if they could have a days conversation about never drinking. So what was this crazy green hawk planning now?

Jet took a step towards the black hedgehog, "so, since you did save the Earth…twice…I'll take you out. It's my way of thanking you."

Shadow became a bit hesitant. Something about this had 'bad idea' written all over it, "Jet, I…WE really shouldn't," he explained, "with me now being an agent, I might not have the time."

Jet smiled, "now how can we make a head start of our friendship if you're always busy doing….G.U.N stuff?"

"G.U.N stuff?" Shadow repeated Jet's stupid remark with a chuckle, "sure. What the hell, why not."

When Shadow opened the door and headed out, an even bigger smile inched Jet's lips.

To be continued…

Yayy! Chapter two! Kind of a pain to work on actually XD

Shadow: ….I have a very bad feeling about this…

Jet: *tackles Shadow* relax! How can we have fun if you're always tense!


	3. The Hangover

Yayy! Now's the time for the lemon! Whoot!

Shadow: *looks at Jet* what the hell is up with chicks and they're strange need for 'hot' guyXguy sex?

Jet: ….

Shadow: You going to answer me?

Jet: *mutters* …..maybe because guyXguy sex is hot….

In your face, Shadow!

Shadow: …..I need new friends.

Teehee! That you do, hon! That you do!

Chapter three

Just as they had discussed, Jet and Shadow had met at a local club downtown and, already, they were both near drunk after at least five drinks.

Shadow let out a sigh, "I think that I'm done for today," he explained while standing with a wobble, dizzy.

The hawk laughed at the clumsiness of the ebony twin and reached out for his wrist, "come on, don't go yet," he begged, "just a few more drinks."

Not giving it much thought and realizing that they were both at an already drunken state, Shadow gave off a shrug and sat back down on the bar stool. He figured that since everything was going so well for him, why stop at a bad feeling.

While waiting for another round of drinks, Shadow looked at the time on his phone and realized how late it was getting. Perhaps now was the time to stop the drinking and head on back to Club: Rouge for the night.

When the bartender brought over their drinks, Jet picked up the glass and already began to drink it. Shrugging off the bad feeling that welled inside of him, Shadow picked up the glass that sat in front of him and placed it to his lips, then, took a sip of the liquor.

After about an hour, instead of being just half drunk, they had drunken enough that the bartender refused to serve them any more. They even took they're unfinished drinks and kicked them out.

For Shadow, the entire thing was hilarious and when they left the bar, he just busted into random laughter. Jet soon joined in, but stopped when he became to dizzy to even walk.

"Maybe ordering that last drink was not a good idea…" he struggled to say as he staggered while walking to wherever it is they were going to. Home, if Jet could remember where exactly he lived.

"Out of all the clubs in the town and you picked a GAY club," Shadow began surprised that he can still even speak without slurring over his words, "why?"

"Because I am gay," Jet answered and started to laugh.

Since he was drunk, Shadow wasn't sure if he was able to take the hawk seriously or not. Either way, he didn't really care. More like he was to wasted to even give a shit about Jet's personal life.

"So where do you live again?"

Jet froze in place to think about it, "uhh….I can't remember."

"Perfect…." Shadow muttered and sat down on the ground.

Jet took a spot beside him, but remained silent while trying to think. Though, he couldn't remember it at all.

"Oh!" Jet shouted suddenly once he'd remembered. Turns out that even though he was drunk, he could at least remember something important such as where he lived.

Shadow looked at the hawk in the corner of his eye, wondering what the sudden excitement was all about.

Quickly, the green hawk stood to his feet and gave off a small wobble before using the wall for balance, then, pushed his body off of the wall and wobbled off.

"What the fuck...where the hell is he going..." Shadow muttered before standing to his feet as well and began to follow the hawk.

Although, following Jet never took them the way home, instead they both made their way down a back way, never questioning if this was the right way. Shadow just kept to himself and ignored the feeling that this was,in fact, the wrong way to Jet's place.

Giggling uncontrollably, Jet had lead Shadow to an old, abandoned building and quickly darted in.

A questionable looked formed on Shadow's usually calm face and continued to follow Jet.

Once he walked in, he looked around carefully, then, focused all attention on the hawk before him, "why'd you bring us here?" Shadow asked, full of curiosity.

A seductive smile inched Jet's pale-coloured beak and he neared Shadow until both of their bodies were touching, blood rushed to Shadow's face, but Jet remained calm and collective.

Slowly, he brought his lips to Shadow's ears, "I want you," he whispered into it and Shadow didn't hesitate to give him what he had requested.

Lacing his arms around Jet's frail waist, Shadow pulled Jet even closer and connected lips with his, then, deepened the kiss making it passionate.

After a few minutes of this, Jet pulled away to breath, but Shadow wanted more of the delicious taste and yanked Jet closer to him once again and brought their lips together for a much more deeper kiss. This time, Shadow's tongue pushed his way through Jet's entrance and began playing with Jet's tongue. He let out a groan when he felt Shadow's hands lower to his thigh and began to unzip his pants. He allowed his hands to start working on the zipper of Shadow's jeans as well.

Gently, Shadow pushed Jet onto the floor while on his back and his body rested softly on Jet's. He brought his mouth near Jet's neck and nibbled and kissed at it while his hand worked on caressing his manhood. This brought another moan from Jet. Shadow's mouth lowered to Jet's stomach and he kissed it ands licked away at it. Pulling away from his stomach, Shadow brought his face even lowered to Jet's now fully erected cock and licked at the tip before putting the whole groin into his mouth, then, began to caress it with his tongue.

"Harder!" Jet moaned and Shadow did as he was told, sucking harder, begging for a taste of him.

When Jet couldn't contain himself anymore, he released his seed into Shadow's mouth and he quickly swallowed the juices, not letting a single drop of this delicious taste go to waste.

Panting, he pulled Jet's cock out of his mouth, "you ready?" he asked Jet, aware of the pain to come next and he brought Jet's body closer to his, his erection touching the opening of Jet's entrance.

"Don't tease me," Jet answered and wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck, "I want you, make love to me."

Nodding, Shadow quickly thrusted himself into Jet just to let the pain come fast.

Crying out with pain and pleasure, Jet dug his hands into Shadow's neck. Just to distract Jet from the pain, his hand caressed Jet's penis and he kissed Jet's neck and lips.

Then, he pulled out part way, leaving only a few inches of his member inside and thrusted back in.

Jet let out an even louder moan, begging for Shadow to move in harder and wrapped his legs tightly around Shadow's waist so he could go even deeper, "harder!" he moaned.

Shadow, once again, didn't hesitate to give Jet what he wanted and he pulled out partially, then, thrusted back in even harder. After doing this a number of times, he had to come.

"Jet, I...I need to..." He reported him, not able to hold it back anymore.

Jet felt the same way and after one more thrust from Shadow, they both released at the same time. Jet released on Shadow and Shadow released inside of Jet.

Both breathing heavy, Shadow completely pulled out of Jet and rested his head on his chest. Jet began to play with Shadow's spines while staring up at the ceiling, "I love you, Shadow," Jet spoke, unaware of the words that he just spoke to his black counterpart.

"I love you, too, Jet," Shadow whispered with his eyes closed shut.

To be continued...

Yayy! Hot manXman action!

Shadow: *glares at Jet* out of all the men in the world, why the hell did I have to have sex with HIM?

Because you two are just SUPER cute together!

Jet: opposites attract...

Shadow: keep on talking, Jet, I'm in a bad mood.

Jet: is it because I said 'I love you'

Shadow: we're drunk...therefore what we said and did means nothing!

*grins* does it now?

Shadow: Cho, you're so fucked up in the head for writing something like this...she's the reason why I hate women.

Jet: well at least we learned something about Shadow after all of this.

We did? what was that, Jet-kun?

Jet: Shadow's a very gay sexiest...

Teehee! R&R!


	4. The two after weeks

Chapter four

The following morning, Shadow was the first to wake up with a killer headache.

Giving off a groan, he rubbed his temples and shook his head, trying to shake off the headache.

"God...what the fuck happened last night...?" he question to no one in particular mainly just himself, but he never expected to hear a groan from beside him.

Slowly, Jet sat up and rubbed his head as well. They were both unaware that they had no clothes on and were laying in the middle of the floor of an old building. They could hardly remember what had happened last night. The only thing Shadow could remember clearly; Going out to a local club for a few drinks. But what have occur after that?

"I think we passed out here after to much to drink," Jet stated.

Obviously. Shadow could figure out that much without the obvious statement of the green hawk that laid beside him.

"I'm quite aware that we got drunk," Shadow pointed out with an annoyed tone followed with an eye roll, "hence the meaning of the killer hangover."

"Sorry..." he mumbled, apologetically.

After a few moments of silence from Jet, he had realized something, something very important, and he fearfully brought his hand away from his head, "why are we naked?"

It didn't take the two hedgehog's long to realize what had happened and Jet's body began to shake.

"God dammit," Shadow muttered under his breath, "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"How was I suppose to know that you, WE, were going to wind up fucking each other when we got drunk?!" Jet retaliated, offended that this entire situation was being blamed all on him, "you could've stopped drinking whenever you wanted to!"

The ebony twin decided to let the argument drop and he took in a deep breath, then, released it.

"Okay, lets both relax, okay? Standing here fighting about something that happened while we were drunk isn't going to get us anywhere," Shadow spoke with a, attempted, relaxed tone. He was getting frustrated more then anything. One time out for a drink and something spontaneous such as this happens?

Controlling his balance by using the wall to help him stand, Shadow picked up his clothes and quickly got dressed. Jet followed not to long after.

"So if we're not going to argue about it, then what do you have in mind?"

Rolling his eyes, the tensed hedgehog faced the hawk, "are you seriously that stupid?" he pressed harshly, "we never mention this again, we simply forget about it, never bring this up to ANYONE."

Forget this ever happened? Easier said then done was Jet's opinion. Shadow could probably do it easily since he had a talent of forgetting things, but there was no way Jet could just forget something like this. Storm and Wave knew that they were going out last night for a few drinks so if he came home now, at this time, they were bound to question why he was just now coming home. Then, Storm would pressure him into talking and Jet would never hear the end of his mistakes.

'I can't just forget this...' Jet thought and his ears flattened against his head, 'what am I suppose to. Whenever I see Shadow, how am I suppose to act? I can't stay calm, I can't keep my expressions at the usual cocky self. If I act even a little bit different, Storm will be able to pick up my frustration and question me until I answer him. He isn't the type of guy to let something like this drop do easily.'

Besides them having sex with each other, what else happened last night? Could Jet have admitted something that he didn't want anyone to know and, if he did, does Shadow even remember what it was.

"oh no, oh no, oh no," Jet muttered while shaking his head, 'what could I have told him?!'

Annoyed by the panicking of his counterpart, Shadow quickly faced him and slapped him across his cheek, leaving a visible red mark, "would you shut up?!" he nearly screamed, "what we did has no dire consequences in the future so lighten up!"

Placing a hand directly over the forming bruise, Sonic somehow managed to force a nod. Shadow was right, all this really did was take away his virginity. To a guy. That happened to be Shadow. Other then the sheer embarrassment this'll cause, it wasn't as if any of them could get pregnant.

Almost ignoring Jet, Shadow opened the old door and took a step out, then, walked on ahead without Jet.

He sort of figured that leaving Jet for a bit to think about everything was for the best. Though there really wasn't much to think about, they did something stupid, there was no reason to keep mourning over it. Yet, he knew Jet would never let this drop and move on from it. Instead, he was more then likely going to keep complaining about everything and whine like an annoying girl would do when they break a nail. That's exactly how Jet was going to react.

Jet let out a sigh and followed the ebony hedgehog out, but went the opposite direction. He still contemplated if he should tell Storm what happened or let it be. Wave definitely couldn't find out for he was to young to even understand the concept of two guys having sex when they decided to drink far to much, but, yet again, this was Wave. The greatest mechanic-eight-year-old on Mobius. If he could understand how planes and computers worked then, perhaps, he would understand that Jet was mortal and made a foolish error.

But the question still bugged him: should he admit to Storm?

'Storm might know what to do about all of this,' he thought, 'even though there really isn't much anyone can do, I guess I just have to bare my stupid mistake. Maybe I should've been more careful with the liquor. I'm such an idiot!'

What scared him the most about this entire situation was how he felt about it, about Shadow. None of it even made sense.

L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W

After leaving Jet behind, Shadow headed straight towards Club: Rouge immediately and, before Rouge even woke up to even know that he was out all night long, walked into the guest room that had been prepared for him and collapsed onto the bed.

All he could think about was wanting to get more sleep, but his mind kept wondering and it was like he wasn't allowed. He sighs and sits up, rubbing his head from a horrific headache that soon passes.

"Fucking hangover..." he growled under his breath and pulled his hand away, 'maybe I was a bit harsh on Jet,' he thought, but quickly erased the thought of being to harsh to that damn hawk, 'this entire thing is HIS fault. He just had to be a hero and offer such an obscure idea.'

Now, more then ever, he hated that hawk.

'Who's fucking idea was it to create such a dangerous drink,' he grumbled in his head as he laid down on his back, since that seemed to be the best way to lighten the intensity of the headache, 'and who's idea was it to go along with that hawk's stupid plan? What the hell was he thinking when he decided that drinking was the best way to get along? Yeah, we got along all right. Now we REALLY know each other and we share the same thing in common: we fucked each other.'

Frustrated more then ever, Shadow had to fight the sudden temptation to go to Jet's house and beat the shit out of him.

'My head hurts to much to even care. Damn hawk, you got lucky. You just better hope I never see you for quite some time.'

L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W

Once Jet arrived at his apartment, he had to quietly open the front door before walking in. It was still early, so Storm and Wave might still be asleep. Or that's what he hoped. There was no telling who was waiting on the other side of that door. All of this made him sick to his stomach.

Continuing to be quiet, Jet managed to walk in and close the door behind him without much of a sound. So far, everything was going okay. Now if he could just make it to his room without the floor boards squeaking, then, he could relax.

While quietly walking to his room, he heard the sound of foot steps behind him and his stomach dropped.

"Jet, why the hell are you just NOW coming home?"

It was Storm. Shit. What was he doing up so early?

Jet began to shake and he turned to face the albatross, his eyes gave off that tired appearance which meant that he woke up not that long ago.

"Storm..." Jet began while trying to think of a good excuse, "ummm..."

Storm crossed his arms over his chest, losing all patience for the hedgehog to answer, "yes?"

"Shadow and I...we went out for a few drinks last night and we got drunk."

Storm raised an eyebrow, "and?" he pressed for him to go on.

"And," he started out slowly, he had to chose his words wisely. If he said the wrong thing, Storm might pick up on what really happened, "I stayed over at Shadow's for the night." 'shit! To much information...'

The albatross eyed him with suspicion and Jet gave off a grin followed with a shrug.

"we kind of got caught up in the moment."

"I see..." Storm spoke and let it drop by walking back to his room.

Jet let out a sigh of relief, 'that was close. But, I think he saw through that lie. He sure did believe me awfully quick.'

Either way, he wasn't complaining as long as Storm let it drop. Quickly, before Storm even had the chance to come back out and question him some more, Jet ran to his room and closed the door.

L-x-x-x-x-x-W

two weeks later...

"Jet! wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Wave shouted in the hawk's ear while shaking him.

Jet let out a groan and he buried his face in the pillow, not wanting to get up. He felt sick, his body ached and he felt nausea. He didn't feel like eating and, whenever he did, he always threw up in not to long after.

Wave rolled his eyes with annoyance, "Jet, you're acting weird, get up!"

"Why must you be so annoying..." Jet mumbled into the pillow.

"Why must you be such a pain?" Wave questioned back with frustration.

"Just put my breakfast in the fridge, I'll eat it when my stomach doesn't hurt."

"Jet, you've been complaining of a stomach ache all this week! I told you to not eat all those Chili dogs! Now you're sick."

"I'm sorry...I felt the craving for chili dogs..." he continued to mumble in the pillow.

Cravings? Now that Jet did mention it...

Wave took a step back from Jet and stared at him, "would you quit being a big baby? Good god, you're acting like your a pregnant woman."

"I'm not pregnant," Jet spoke quickly, "it's impossible. I'm still a virgin."

It was a figure of speech, why was Jet taking it so seriously?

The Kitsune took a deep breath and released it, "all I'm saying is, is that you've been acting weird since you and Shadow went clubing. Are you sure nothing happened?"

Now, Jet was getting annoyed and he lifted his head from the pillow to send the swallow a long, hard glare, "don't you think if something DID happen I would've mentioned it to you by now?"

"Depending on what it was," Wave answered, "but if it was a supid mistake, then, most likely you wont say anything about it because you never admit to your errors."

That was all Wave had to say to put Jet in a bad mood and if his stomach wasn't hurting so much, he probably would've said something smart back, instead, he groaned and buried his face back into the pillow, "stupid know-it-all swallow..." he muttered.

This side of Jet was pathetic. Wave had never seen him like this before. Sighing, he left the room.

Jet was about to say something, but was interrupted with the need to vomit. So he quickly picked up the trash can and threw up in it.

To be continued...

Teehee! There you all go! ...I had a writer's block with this damn chapter...

Shad: aww, is poor Jet sick with the flu?

Jet: shut up...

He's so...lifeless. It makes me sad just watching Jet suffer like this.

Jet: I'm suffering because of you, stupid bitch.

Shadow: and he's been having such wicked moond swings.

awww! Jet-kun are you pregnant?!

Jet: No! I am NOT pregnant! Stop asking me that!

Teehee! R&R!

Jet: then get the hell out...*throws up in trash can*

...that's not a very nice thing to say...Please R&R! And I hope to see you next chapter!


	5. The Discovery

Chapter five

As the day slowly progressed, Jet had spent his entire time sleeping and laying around, to nausea and sick to even move.

Wave and Storm had left for the day, Wave to go fix up the Blimp, and Storm went to go continue guarding that damn temple of his.

Letting out another groan, Jet sat up from the bed and opened up a box of crackers. For some bizarre reason, crackers seemed to help relax his nausea for a short period of time. It wasn't enough, but it was worth it.

'Why do I feel so damn sick, I can't shake off this fuckin' flu,' he thought.

Sighing, Jet managed to stand from the bed, despite feeling so dizzy, and walked into the bathroom. A part of him told him there was more to this illness then what he thought and it did seem to much of a coincidence for him to get sick a week or two after that little incident with Shadow.

What he was about to do was going to make him feel extremely stupid if it turned out that he was wrong.

Walking back out of the bathroom, Jet threw on a shirt that was laying on the couch and slipped on his shoes. Then, left the apartment.

L-x-x-x-x-x-W

Once he had made it to the convenience store, he hesitantly walked around. He didn't want to act suspicious as to why he was there exactly, but he couldn't get his body to listen and walk down the correct aisle, pick up that test, and leave. That's all he had to do and yet he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"This is stupid," he muttered under his breath with a slight growl, "I'm letting what Wave said get to me. There is so possible way...!" his voice trailed off when he heard someone walk past him and he quickly walked the opposite way. With the way he was acting, people were going to think that he was making at an attempt to steal something from there. Instead of looking like an idiot, that's what he was probably going to do.

Walking down the correct aisle now, Jet stopped and picked up a random test box. Why bother grabbing the most expensive one that was just going to give you the same readings as the cheapest one. Pausing for a moment, he figured it was probably best to grab a few different kinds just in case one of them wasn't accurate. Now, in his hand, he had five pregnancy tests.

'God dammit, I look so stupid,' he continued to think as he walked up to the register, hoping that the cashier wouldn't say anything to him about all the items he was about to purchase. He had to fight the temptation to break into a run and steal.

Much to his surprise, the cashier never said a word as she rung up the items, just his total was all she spoke, and Jet quickly paid.

He grabbed the bag and walked out, breaking into a run to get home as soon as possible before Storm and Wave got home and laughed in his face for how dumb he was for taking a pregnancy test.

As soon as he made it home, he locked himself into the bathroom, and opened the first box. Slowly, his hands shaking, he pulled out the test and the directions.

'Two pinks lines...positive,' his eyes wondered to the test in hand and he took in a deep breath. This was going to be the longest three minutes of his life. He tossed the empty box back into the bag and leaned against the wall. Now, if only, he could just bring himself to take the damn thing.

"what am I afraid of, I'm a guy there's no way I can be pregnant. Just piss on the damn thing so I can get on with my life," he grumbled.

After a few moments of hesitating, he finally managed to get his mind to function and do what the directions had said. Now, all he had to do was wait for those three minutes. While doing so, he sat on the edge of the tub and waited anxiously for the results to come in.

What if the test did turn out to be positive?

What if he was pregnant?

What was he going to do then?

There was no way in hell would Shadow believe something like this.

Jet could hardly believe it himself either.

The only reason why he was doing this was because Wave said that he was acting like a pregnant girl with his on and off mood swings, the shitiness he felt in the morning just after he ate, and the horrible nausea that made him even more miserable. All signs of being pregnant.

When he knew for sure that three minutes had ended, he looked down at the test, and his body froze to the response.

'Two pink...but that can't be,' he thought and quickly threw that test in the bag while pulling out another one. There was no way all five test would say that he was pregnant. Maybe that one was broken was what he kept telling himself as he ripped open the box to the next test and repeated the process all over again.

Now he was getting anxious.

After the three minutes for that test was revealed, it said the same thing exact thing as the other one, and he dropped it in shock.

'There's just no possible way,' he thought, his body shaking, 'I can't possibly be...'

It seemed that it was possible. After trying it on two different test and both coming out positive, Jet was pregnant!

"But how could that even happened?" he continued to question in horror.

He had to push the urge aside to scream in frustration and take in a few deep breaths. This really wasn't a time to panic. If the test was right and he was pregnant, how could he tell Shadow?

"He's going to think I'm crazy," he thought out loud and shook his head roughly.

Now more then ever he wanted to see Shadow. No, he HAD to see Shadow. They had a lot to discuss and it wasn't just the sex that happened a few weeks back, the accident that now lead to this horrible situation, but he had to find away the tell Shadow what was going on with him and hope that he understands and believes him.

'Three pregnancy tests left,' he thought, 'I'll bring a used one with me and a new one just in case he isn't convince with the old one...'

To be continued...

Aww no! Sorry this chapter was soooo short! I felt rushed! But the next chapter will be a lot longer! I promise!

Jet: ...why? *mutters*

Huh? what was that Jetku?

Jet: why did I have to be the one to get pregnant...?

Shadow: *snickers* it's fitting. You do act like a girl.

...you do, Jet. I can't really deny that statement because you really, really.

Jet: this coming from you...

Last time I checked, I AM a girl.

Jet: A girl with a dysfunctional personality...

Shadow: let it go,he's just pissed that he found out that he was pregnant and not me.

ummmm *looks at the audience* please R&R! Hope to see you guys next chapter!


	6. The Quick and The Careful

Chapter six

Bringing up the courage to knock on Shadow's door was already a challenge, but to bring up the courage to tell Shadow the news…

…He couldn't bring himself to do it.

A part of him told him to just walk away and to never tell Shadow the rather frightening news. Just standing at the foot of Shadow's apartment was nerve wracking and intimidating. But he had to discuss the incident that had occurred.

So, while forcing all his power into it, Jet managed to at least tap on the door.

…Damn. There was no way Shadow heard that.

Sighing, as Jet was to knock on the door once more, it opened before his hand even made any contact with it.

"S…Shadow," his voice shook in near terror, but he managed to regain it's natural tone back and he forced a fairly weak smile.

Shadow removed his hand from the door knob and stared directly into Jet's sapphire eyes, "yes?" he simply answered.

"There's something…no…can we talk?"

Giving off a mental sigh, Shadow stood clear from the entrance so his blue counterpart wouldn't have issues walking in. Shadow didn't really want visitors right now, but he knew if Jet didn't discuss what he wanted to discuss, then, he feared Jet would never leave.

Once in, Jet heard Shadow close the door and he tightly squeezed the plastic bag in his hand, his body shaking.

"So," Shadow finally spoke when the minute of silence became rather tiresome and he folded his arms across his chest, "since it appears you wont start talking perhaps I should let you out?"

Slowly, Jet shook his head, "it's just, what I want to say to you wont come out. But, may I ask something? About…that?"

Shadow flinched slightly. The plan was to forget all about the events, but this pest was making it difficult to.

Annoyed, he re-opened the door, "get out," he ordered though not harshly.

"Shadow, please…" Jet practically begged and quickly faced the dark hedgehog, "we need to talk about this!"

Taking in a deep breath, he closed the door and pointed to the sofa, "then I guess we must talk," he put it simply.

Jet nodded and he headed towards the sofa. When they both sat down, Jet once again found it almost impossible to speak, it was as if someone was choking him. Gently, he touched his throat, "do you…do you even remember anything from that night?" finally his voice was working and it was slowly picking up it's strength.

"Can't say that I do," Shadow answered, "we were severely drunk, so I suppose that's for the best."

"But what DO you remember?"

"Perhaps what you do, waking up next to you. If I enjoyed what we did, I can't remember."

Jet nodded slowly. That much he could remember as well. But if he enjoyed it? He did know the answer to that and it scared him.

"It was an accident, Jet," Shadow reassured, "we couldn't have predicted that things would go so far. All we can do is move on. In time, we'll forget."

Now Jet shook his head, "we'll never forget," he mumbled and Shadow's faced filled with curiosity.

Jet stood form the couch with the plastic bag still in hand, "this is very important, Shadow…" he nearly whispered.

"What is?"

"I'm pregnant, Shadow…"

Shadow's mind froze and he gave off a nervous laugh, "you're kidding right? Because I find your little joke to be quite amusing."

"It's not a joke…" Jet spoke as he opened the plastic bag and pulled out a pregnancy test, "I brought the results, but incase this isn't enough for proof I have a new one."

"Then go take it," Shadow ordered,

Jet nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

Shadow stood outside the door, waiting quietly. The thought of this being true never crossed his mind. All saw it as was a prank.

After a few minutes, Jet opened the door and sighed, "it's positive…like I said."

Shadow took the stick from Jet's hands, "there are ways to make a test like these seem positive."

"Then would you mind sharing because I don't know any…"

Shadow's body tensed when he realized that Jet was actually serious about all of this and his eyes wondered back to the test in hand.

How was this even possible?

Could something like this even happen?

Shadow dropped the test to the ground and faced Jet while trying to remain calm, "I…I don't even understand," he began, "how is that possible?"

"Shadow, I don't know," Jet answered him truthfully, "I don't even know what to do, who to turn to, I know nothing…" soon, his eyes began to fill with tears.

The ebony hedgehog began to feel upset for the hawk and he gently sat Jet down on his bed, "I know it's confusing. It is for me as well. I'm to be blamed for this, but know that you CAN turn to me for help."

The green hawk forced a nod, but the tears kept running down his face. He just couldn't' seem to smile even after Shadow's words of encouragement.

Shadow didn't like seeing him like this, especially since he was always cocky and grinning. Slowly, he pulled himself in until their lips met got a soft kiss, then, pulled away.

"Why…why did you just…"

He shrugged, "seeing you like this, for some reason, it kills me."

Once again, the green counterpart was shocked and confused.

"Listen, why don't you stay for the night. Sleep here, you look like you hardly slept, so, go to sleep," he offered as he stood from the bed and walked into the living room while closing the door behind him. He presses his body against the door and sighed, what exactly was he to do in this type of situation?

L-x-x-x-x-x-W

The following morning, Shadow slept on the couch and Jet awoke with the usual morning sickness. That eventually woke Shadow up and he stood by the bathroom's entrance.

"You didn't even eat anything," he spoke in a low tone just so he wouldn't hurt Jet's head.

Jet pulled his head away from the toilet, breathing heavy, "I'm starting to think I don't have to…" he panted while flushing the toilet before standing. Thought he was all shaky and weak.

Just before he could collapse, Shadow managed to catch him by lacing an arm around Jet's frail waist, "easy now," Shadow whispered as he slowly walked Jet towards the bed, then, sat him down, "how you feeling?"

"Like I was ran over," he answered in a mumble.

Shadow gave off a gentle chuckle.

"Umm…can you move me into the living room?"

"The living room? Of course," Shadow responded as he, again, loaned him support to the sofa, "want anything to eat? I could prepare you some soup and crackers. Crackers will help with the nausea."

"Anything that'll sooth this shitty feeling…" he continued to mumble with annoyance.

The black counterpart nodded and walked into the kitchen. As Jet remained silent while laying on his back, Shadow was cutting up some vegetables to add in the almost prepared soup. He figured the more vegetables that Jet had in his system it would at least boost his immunity to the sickness, or so he hoped. If it didn't end then throwing up then, perhaps, it'll lessen it.

"How can you be so calm knowing what's going on here?"

Shadow stopped cutting the celery, "if only you knew what I was thinking," he answered, "but the real reason is," he paused to stick the chopped vegetables in the boiled soup and slowly stirred it, "as much as this moment is awkward and unpredictable," now he began to pour it into a bowl and walked into the living room with the crackers and the bowl in grasp, "for your sake I would rather not break out into a state of panic."

Jet took the bowl and slowly sipped it. In the process, trying to comprehend everything that Shadow was saying.

"Listen, Jet," Shadow continued, "you don't have to bare through this alone."

As terrifying as this was, Jet smiled warmly, but his eyes began to water. Sitting down the bowl, he threw his arms around Shadow's neck, "why…why are you being so caring? You hate me."

The oldest hedgehog sighed, "it's true that I spoke some terrible words to you in the past, words that cannot be taken back and actions that I regret, but learning from our mistakes is what helps us to strive for a better being. You? You always see the better in people knowing that, on the outside, they're a bunch of dicks. I wish that I could just up and trust people like that."

Jet pulled away in confusion, "I don't understand what it is you're saying."

"Here's a short version: your trustfulness in others in one of your most endearing qualities."

Now he was shocked.

"Don't let harsh words-like mine-turn you down."

Now Jet chuckled, "god you really are old."

Shadow let out a sigh, but a small laugh soon followed.

To be continued…

Jet: *looks at Shadow* pretty nice words you said to me, like you were hitting on me.

Shadow: oh boy… *looks away* you screwed up this time.

I'm sorry, what? *takes attention away from Higurashi when they cry Vol 2* Mind repeating yourself I was to involved in this book.

Shadow/ Jet: ever since she got that book…

Shadow: she hasn't been paying much attention to us, has she?

Jet: nope.

I'm sorry! *throws book to the floor* That book is so violent and amazing!

Shadow: instead of reading manga maybe you should be working on finding a job and on the new ideas for this bizarre fic.

…I am out of ideas, aren't I?

Jet: *nods* yep.

That's okay! *picks up Higurashi when they cry Vol 1 now* maybe I'll give this story a twist and make it violent!

Jet: nobody's stopping you.

Fine, you want new ideas?

Shadow: That's kinda what the reader's expect.

Okay then! New idea: WereJadow!

Shadow/Jet: ….say what?

Yep!

Shadow/Jet: ….please just R&R people…

And hope to see you next chapter!


	7. The Tears of Blood

Chapter seven

While Jet stayed in the apartment of Shadow the hedgehog, the ebony hedgehog had went to G.U.N's military base in order to fill out the report to his last mission, but he couldn't clear his mind enough to even begin that damn report.

"Earth to Shadow!" Rouge called his name for what seemed like the twentieth time that minute as she waved her hands vigorously in front of his face.

Quickly, Shadow snapped out of it and he brought all focus on the bat girl that stood in front of him with her arms on her hips, "yes?"

She sat on his desk, "you're distracted," she put it simply, "I can tell. About what?"

There was a reason why he had been so absentminded today, in fact, there was a few reasons as to why he couldn't bring any of his attention to write that report and file it. It was probably for the best that he didn't tell Rouge, but she was his best friend. If he didn't tell her would he be lying to her?

Rouge frowned, "now I can tell that something really is off with you," she quickly pulled her body close so that her huge breasts was in his face and she smirked, "maybe I can cheer you up."

Blood raced up to Shadow's face and he turned a bright red, "N...no I'm fine. Just get your boobs out of my fuckin' face before I choose to pop them!"

She giggled and pulled away, but remained sitting on his desk, "then you going to tell me what's wrong?"

He sighed, "there is nothing wrong," he replied.

"Really, now?" she questioned and pulled in close once again, "that look of distraction is all the proof that I need or is it that I'm so beautiful that you keep thinking about me? Hmm? Are you thinking about me? If you are, what are YOU doing to ME?"

He narrowed his eyes with annoyance, "yes, Rouge, I am thinking about you. I'm thinking about how much of a slut you are. Now you want to know what I'm doing to you? Absolutely nothing."

She frowned, "why must you always be so charming?" she asked him with a hint of seduction.

He cocked an eyebrow, sensing what was going on here, "charming? I wouldn't say charming. Now get off my desk."

She took in a deep breath and did as she was told, "why must you suck out all the fun?"

"First I'm charming and now I'm a fun spoiler...pretty interesting combination you have going on here, bat girl." 'What the fuck does she have going on in her tiny ass brain?'

Rouge gave off a small smile and folded her arms over her chest, giving her breasts an unneeded extra push upwards, "I'm just trying to figure out what goes on in that head of yours, don't I have the right to be concerned about you? After all, Shadow, I am your friend. Or is it just me, but you seem to have forgotten that little fact."

Shadow stood from his desk with the empty report in his hand and opened the door, "I haven't forgotten, Rouge," he explained it to her and faced her again, "there's a whole lot of shit going on and it's not my place to say what."

"Then who's place is it then?"

"I can't answer that either," he told her, "tell the commander I'm heading home for the day. I will have this for him by tomorrow."

Before Rouge could have a say in the matter, Shadow had already walked out of the office, and she gave off another sigh, 'he's such a trouble maker.'

L-x-x-x-x-x-W

About ten minutes later, Shadow had made it to his place and he opened the door. Once he walked in, he realized that Jet was still asleep on the couch. Where he had left him. Silently, he tossed the papers onto the kitchen table and sat down his house key next to it. Jet needed his rest after his little break down yesterday.

He walked towards the couch and stared down on the hedgehog, then, bend down to an eye level, and placed a hand to Jet's cheek.

"Sha-dow..." Jet mumbled in his sleep as he nuzzled his face into Shadow's hand and Shadow flinched with shock. Why did Jet just say his name in his sleep?

Slowly, he pulled his hand away and he was sure that his face had turned into a darker shade of red. After all that, could it be that Jet did have romantic feelings for Shadow or did he just say Shadow's name out loud because he knew it was his touch?

Now that Shadow did take a closer look at the sleeping hawk, he did look rather...

Quickly, he shook his head and stood back up, 'no, I can't even begin to think that way.'

He let out a sigh and leaned his body against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. There was so many things wrong with this situation. For starters, he slowly felt himself drawn to this weaker much frail version of the hero. A part of him wanted to do everything in his power to protect him, yet another part of him wanted Jet to remain frail, weak. He enjoyed seeing him like this. Was that wrong of him? The next problem was the child. It shouldn't even exist and Shadow still didn't know if Jet wanted to actually keep it or get rid of it, permanently. He, again, let a another sigh and pushed himself away from the wall to walk into the kitchen, but paused to look back behind him when he had a heard a small movement from Jet.

Now, the green hawk was awake. Maybe from pain coming from his stomach or maybe he heard Shadow had come home, either way, Jet rubbed his eyes before giving Shadow a small smile, "you're home early," he replied.

Shadow gave off a shrug, "I couldn't concentrate."

"Really? Why's that?"

When Shadow never gave off an answer it was easy for Jet to figure out what was on his mind and he frowned while staring down at the ground, "I see..." was his simple answer.

Shadow faced the hawk and walked back up to him, then, sat beside him on the couch while gently rubbing Jet's back. When Jet started to give off a light purr, Shadow swiftly pulled away, shocked after hearing that come out of Jet's throat. Jet had spoke his name in his sleep and purred whenever Shadow rubbed his back. Shadow, on the other hand, kissed him because a part of him hated seeing Jet in tears and even started to rub his back. But, why?

Annoyed by the unanswered question, Shadow let out a growl and pinned Jet down on the couch, "why are you doing this to me?!" he snapped on Sonic as he dug his fingers into Jet's arm.

Jet let out a pain of protest as he started to squirm under Shadow's torso, "do...do what?!" he managed to shout back.

"This! These fuckin' emotions that have been wilding up inside of me ever since THAT night!"

That night...

Jet let out a small gasp and he stopped struggling, "that...that night...you DO remember it."

"More then I should," he answered calmy, but his grip remained tight on the hedgehog's arm, blood now began to drip from the cut, and Jet let off a small wince.

"Shadow...please...just please let go of my arm..." Jet begged while his fear became noticable.

Realizing the pain that he was causing his counterpart, Shadow released his grip on his arms and sat up, ashamed of himself. How could he react like that to Jet? Jet never did anything wrong.

'So why...?' he thought as he looked down at his hands and started to shake, 'and these strange feelings that I have...what do they even mean?'

To be continued...

Aww! I updated XD Sorry it took me so long...I never had the time to finish.

Shadow: and thank god to...because this...

Jet: why are you always hurting me, Shads?

Shadow: It's fun.

...Could we not fight again, please? Please R&R!


	8. The Apology

Chapter Eight

Jet figured that now wasn't a good between him and his ebony counterpart, so he slowly stood from the couch. He figured that he mind as well head home before Shadow snapped again. But before he could head to the door, Shadow had reached for Jet's wrist and gently gripped it. He didn't want Sonic to leave him and yet he still wasn't sure why. Normally he had prefered to be alone, but this was different. The feelings he felt was far more different then his usual ones and it scared him.

'Just what AM I feeling for him...?' he thought.

Jet let out a small gasp and turned to face him. The next thing was unexpected.

Shadow had pulled Jet into a tight hug.

"I'm...sorry about your arm," he managed to say. This wasn't what he really wanted to say to the green hawk that he actually wanted to say just wouldn't surface.

"Shadow," Jet began and he pulled away from the hug while staring into Shadow's ruby eyes, "just what in the world is going on with you? You're not acting like yourself, well, with the violence and the shouting you are, but what I mean is..."

Shadow cut him before Jet was able to finish with a quick hand motion and he left his mouth open in a gape. He released his hands from Jet's waist and looked away. He had remembered Jet's sudden confession while they were walking home, drunk, he was able to remember EVERYTHING from that night and what made him sick was that he...

'I enjoyed it,' he thought, 'it just felt right for some reason.'

"Shadow, I think I really should go," Jet spoke slowly as he slowly backed away towards the door, "Storm and Wave are expecting me and I have to come up with an excuse as to where I ran off to and since Storm is already filled with suspicion, getting past him is going to be quite complex," he paused by the door, almost expecting Shadow to give him a response but nothing. Shadow was completely silent staring down at the ground avoiding any eye contact with the hawk. Without any more hesitation, Jet opened the door and walked out just as quickly. He couldn't stand seeing Shadow that way.

'Why did I have to even say anything to him?' he thought to himself while walking, 'it's not like he's going to even help with the baby. Sure he's watching over me, but only because I caused him so much trouble and now I'm doing it again. I'm so stupid.'

Sighing miserably, Jet continued to walk towards the home of where him and his two friends lived together, without complications.

'I have to tell Wave,' the idea surfaced into his thoughts, 'she'll understand, I'm sure she will. She's my best friend, almost like a sister to me, there's no way in hell she would just ditch me because of a stupid mistake...'

or would she?

Thinking of Wave just leaving his side because of this made Jet nervous and his stomach dropped. He was at a risk of losing his best friend, wasn't there anything he could do to stop this? He hated feeling so powerless, yet, when he was up fighting for mankind...

Why was it that he had the strength to fight for peace, but not to keep his friends close?

Or, maybe, overall he was truly weak.

Then there was Shadow...

...his sudden outburst. What did he mean?

Placing a hand to the gash on his arm, his fingers dug deeply into the wound, and gripped tightly.

Then, for him to suddenly apologize to him, it was almost like Shadow couldn't stand it if Jet hated him. Like if he did, then, a part of Shadow would die. What about the kiss? what was the meaning of the kiss?

'He said that it was because he couldn't stand seeing me suffer...I know he's lying, but what part of it is a lie? is it the suffering part or that the kiss had no romantic intentions?'

Standing around asking questions sure in hell wasn't going to make them get answered anytime soon. He was probably better off asking Shadow himself the next time they crossed paths. For the time being, he should better stay away and keep his distance. Shadow will come to him when he's ready to talk things out.

Another problem that he had to face, was he keeping the baby or not? He very well wasn't going to kill it, he was going to face this pregnancy to the end, it was just a matter of deciding what to do with it. If Shadow was willing to be responsible for what was also his, then, there was a chance that this child would stay with them, but if Jet had to risk raising it on his own, he very well couldn't afford to do that and fight Robotnik.

He also had to consider the child's safety. With Robotnik striking almost every other day, could he even risk himself and the baby's life. One wrong move could result to it's untimely death. He feared that and knew that if that were to happen, he would emotionally lose it.

Deciding to best let the problems solve themselves and that mourning over them wasn't going to solve anything at all, Jet just quietly finished his walked home. After about fifteen minutes worth of walking, he had arrived at his home, and opened the door.

Storm and Wave stood on the other side, pacing back and forth with obvious signs of distress.

Now more nervous then he ever was, Jet slowly closed the door behind him, and forced the words to come out of his mouth with a stutter, "w...what's going on, Storm? Wave?" he gave both of them a glance when he spoke their names.

Wave and Storm exchanges glances as well, and Storm was the first to speak as he left off a low sigh.

"Jet, Wave and I found something, in the bathroom while you were doing whatever it is you do."

At first, Jet wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about, but when Storm motioned a plastic bag into his view, he quickly figured it out.

"Wave found this, in the bathroom. It's a used pregnancy test with positive results."

'Oh no...' Jet thought to himself and his body tensed.

"Want to explain why this was in the bathroom, Jet?" Storm asked though not harshly.

"Listen, I can explain..."

"Then explain."

Letting off another sigh, Jet leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes, "about..I don't know...maybe about two weeks ago...Shadow and I, we went out to a club and drunk. We drunk to much and when we were walking home...we found an old building and hung out in there for the night...things happened between him and I."

Storm cocked an eyebrow, "things?"

"We fucked each other."

Storm didn't appear shocked, he was rather calm for someone who just found out his friend was fucking another guy, and it wasn't any old guy, it was Shadow. The very hedgehog that tried to kill them numerous times in the past mercilessly.

"Doesn't explain the pregnancy test and as to why it's positive," Wave spoke lightly.

Jet let out another sigh, "we didn't use a condom and, somehow, I'm pregnant."

To be continued...

Cliffhanger XD I love doing those...it pisses the audiance off.

Shadow: They'll just have to relax and wait for an update.

Who know's when that'll be...

Jet: *light chuckles* if you would get your lazy ass motivated to do the work, updating once a week shouldn't be a problem.

I actually do have an idea, but I might not use it. I want to see if others have ideas first. Fine if they don't. But on that note: WereJetxShadow story Beast within a Hero is coming out soon! So I hope to see you all there. R&R.


End file.
